


Too Cold

by Goddess47



Series: Comfortween [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Comfortween [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948543
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Too Cold

Stiles wrapped a blanket around Peter. "I thought 'wolves ran hot."

"N-n-normally do." Peter's teeth chattered.

"Not being able to change to your wolf form with all the Muggles around really sucked."

Peter rolled his eyes.

"Will you do better in your fur?" Stiles asked.

"Y-y-yes..."

"Strip then. Let me help."

"You j-j-ust want to t-t-touch."

Stiles grinned. "Well, I'll always admit to that. But you happen to like that sweater and if I help you with it, you can wear it again."

"Good point."

"And.... there you go!" The 'wolf yipped and danced around. "Come on, let's cuddle together."


End file.
